Harry Potter and the Five Fallen Ones
by HKGrace
Summary: When some are dying when they are suppose to live, the one with thousands of voices and many names sends the savior far from his home and family to save the Five Fallen Ones.
1. Chapter 1

The white being looked at his world in anger. How the person died was frustrating. This wasn't the first occurrence and if it keep happening, who knows what will become of this world. He thought about all the solutions until he came to one that would bring the most amusement and solve all of the problems. The white being then summoned the person that would be most suitable to do a necessary errand.

"Remember, just the older one. I only need one for this mission." The paper white humanoid figure with no face said, in his indistinguishable voice. The voice that sounds like multiple people but one at the same time. The voice that sounds like your own but a strangers as well.

The one who he was talking to is a teen on the verge of adulthood, wearing a peculiar yellow and black uniform. It was torn in places and a bit dirty. He had mossy brown hair and an annoyed look on his pale face.

"I still don't understand why I can't go. It makes more sense than sending that boy." Anger, annoyance and jealousy shined in his deep brown eyes.

"You _died_. They will recognize you, and it will create a lot of questions that you just can't answer. The boy has better experience in these situations and has the element of surprise. Also, since you are dead, I can't keep you alive for more than a few hours. Just do what I asked and fetch him." The white figure somehow had an aggravated look on his faceless face.

"I would also have the element of surprise. Plus, I know how my world works." He inaudibly mumbles and in a louder voice said fine, clearly still upset. The white figure snapped his fingers sending the teen clad in yellow and black into the world of the alchemists.

* * *

"Ed, can you get that please?"

"Who is asking?"

"Who do you think, Alchemyfreak?"

"You sound like Winry but can't be seeing as she never says please to me, Gearhead!"

"Fine answer the damn phone now, Edward Elric!"

"Geez women, fine!"

As Ed walked to the phone Winry pondered why he responds better to demands rather than manners. Edward snickered to himself. He just loves aggravating Winry.

"Edward Eric speaking."

"I'm cutting your vacation short Fullmetal."Brigadier General Roy Mustang said.

"Who are you calling a short-Wait you're doing what!" Edward shouted all of this in one breathe.

"You heard me. Someone is looking for you and we have yet to determine if he means you harm. He claims you are the only one that can help him with his problem."

"I just saved the whole damn country! I deserve a freakin break! What's this guy problem that I can only fix! He does know I can't do alchemy anymore, right?"

"Yes, he knows. He claims someone took his sister and will only release her if you take her place. Obviously, we won't let that happen but that means you must get on the first train to Central, which happens to leave in Twenty-three minutes. Better pack fast."

"Ugh! Fine but I'm bringing Al with." With that Edward hung up the phone and then screamed in rage catching the attention of his little brother, Winry, Den and Granny Pinako. They rush into the room to see Ed pulling at his hair in frustration.

"That annoy Brigadier Bastard! What does a guy have to do to get a break! Apparently saving the damn country doesn't make the cut!" Edward Elric yelled in frustration while waving his arms around and stomping his feet. Much like a child would do when throwing a tantrum.

"Brother what's the matter?" Al asked getting more and more concerned seeing as how he thought his big brother was finally starting to mature.

"Mustang told me to return to Central ASAP because some whack job kidnapped a little girl and wants to trade her for me! Will you come with Al?"

"Of course, brother, you're practically useless right now, but what if it's a trap?"

"Hey! Don't talk to your big brother like that, Al! I guess we will have to deal with that when we get there. Well Winry, Granny we'll see you soon I guess." Ed gave Winry a small smile, which Al obviously noticed and filed away to tease his big brother with later. For right now, they had a train to catch.

* * *

Ed and Al board the train ignoring all the awe inspired looks they get. Edward falls asleep quickly, even after they got Alphonse's body back he still loves his sleep. Al wonders what this mysterious man wanted. Then realized he never caught his name.

The time past slowly for Alphonse, for he was too nervous for sleep. Edward was use to throwing himself head first into danger, but Alphonse was worried. That now he has a body, they wouldn't do to well in a fight. Both of them were too use to using his armor as a shield, now they can't. His body that can't be fixed with alchemy anymore. He was also worried about his big brother. Ed doesn't have alchemy anymore. They are both without what made them unique. What they have used many times to save themselves with. Hopefully this will be a cut and dry case. Alphonse just couldn't shake this feeling that something was terribly wrong. He could feel it with his whole being. He just wasn't sure what it meant.

* * *

After an agonizing long train ride, they arrive at Central City. Edward, for once, was not annoyed at the aspect of seeing Roy Mustang because he couldn't make fun of his height seeing as he grew a lot after getting Al back. He is even taller than Winry and Al! So, ha! Take that Mustang!

"I see you finally learned how to ride a train without attracting trouble, Fullmetal. Is it because you are useless without your alchemy or just lack confidence without it?" Mustang said with his trade mark smirk. He prepared for the famous outburst that never fails to greet him.

"Naw I think I already scared the evil doers shitless after I defeated a god. No one wants to go up against an Elric now!" Edward said with a laugh. When he saw the surprised look on his boss he stopped and asked, "What's with the look, Bastard?"

Mustang took a moment to look at the child in front of him. Well he isn't much of a child now. In fact, he believes that title left him a long time ago. The man in front of him looks so much more carefree and happy. More mature. If you look closely though, there is pain, regret, blame and suffering hidden in his big golden eyes. You'd only see it if you knew him. Knew what haunts his past.

"You've grown Fullmetal" was his delayed response.

"Yup!" Ed said with a proud look on his face. It wasn't because he grew, well maybe a little, it was why he grew. Edward looked at his little brother. His flesh and blood and shorter, little brother with a happy smile. Mustang knew he misunderstood what he meant but stayed silent. He really has grown though. Less than a month ago he would have flipped if he said that.

"So, Bastard, what's the plan?" Ed asked.

"We will meet him in my office." He replied.

"Do you happen to know his name, sir?" Alphonse asked, obviously seeing how Ed has no manners, especially when it comes to his boss.

"Cedric Diggory. Weird name, I know." The Brigadier General said seeing Edwards face at the name.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward looked around Mustang's office seeing what has changed and what looks the same. New carpeting. Probably because Mustang puked his guts out from the party his team threw after Promise day. Ed didn't mind much though he liked this one more anyways. The almost red color was more bad ass.

"Nice carpet." Was all he said.

"Huh, oh yeah thanks. Picked it myself."

"Yeah, sure you did. I bet Hawkeye did."

"No, she wanted a cream colored one. Said it would be more relaxing. I told her if wine gets spilled on the red one, it won't be noticeable."

"She didn't shoot you Genral?" Al asked, worried.

"She told me that if she ever caught me with any type of alcoholic beverage during work hours, she will drag my sorry ass to a nondisclosed place and shoot me between the eyes." Roy said slightly reluctant

"So, how did you get the red carpet?" Ed asked.

"I told her blood wouldn't stain either." The Flame alchemist said unfazed.

"Smart." Edward replied. "So, this Cedric Diggory person. Where is he?"

"He is supposed to meet us here in 5 minutes. I wanted to talk to you first. I don't trust him one bit."

"That's hurtful, General." A new voice said. He walked in and stopped half an arm's length from Edward's right and Al's left. Ed turned slightly and got the first glimpse of what he assumed was this Cedric Diggory character. He looked slightly older than himself, but Ed wasn't impressed. First of all, he looked like a damn bumblebee that went through a blender. His strange yellow and black outfit was shredded.

"So, you're Cedric Diggory. Do you know the man who took your sister?" Edward asked, getting straight to the point. Cedric thought about just taking him right now and end this all now. After all he doesn't even want this job. Elric is the lucky one, but he knew that the Truth would be furious if he let the two extras see.

Instead he said, "No, but I could take you to where he took Cho."

Edward looked towards his commanding officer and saw him nod and then said, "Ok Al and I will go with you now."

Slightly upset that they both are coming, he sighed but nodded. They walked out of the Central HQ and went four blocks east, to a public park surrounded by a small forest. He led them through the forest and to a small clearing. through out the whole trip, the two brothers questioned him about nearly everything.

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt either you or your sister, Mr. Diggory?" Al said, nicely and politely.

"No I Don't, Alphonse." The Hufflepuff replied, sounding hopeless, trying to play the part.

"Think, Cedric." The Fullmetal alchemist said slightly harsh.

"I am Edward! Why would anyone want to hurt Cho? She is so nice and smart." Cedric said, sounding upset and slightly offended.

"Ok. Have you met anyone new recently? Even a service person?" Ed said more calmly.

"No, sorry."

"it's ok, Mr. Diggory." Alphonse said, sadly.

Cedric let them both walk in front of him. As Edward knelt down to look at the ground and Alphonse did the same a few feet away, Cedric walked behind his target and grabbed Ed's shoulder. With a crack he disappeared along with Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Leaving the youngest Elric all alone in a world that just started looking bright again.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Edward felt like he was being squeezed through a straw, panic ate at his soul. The sensation only lasted for a few seconds, but Ed was afraid to open his eyes, because when he does, he knew that all he would see would be white. For he could feel the Truth's eyes on him.

"Hello Mr. Alch-em-ist! Wait a moment you are no longer an alchemist, now are you?" The thousands of voices said. Edward shivered.

No, no, no! this cant be happening! My life is finally perfect! That was all that was running through the former state alchemists mind. He finally raised his head and glared straight at the Truth, right where his eyes should be. His golden eyes, courtesy of his Xerxes heritage, burning with anger and defiance.

"What the hell am I doing here, you bastard?!" Edward yelled at the thing that claimed to be god. His famous anger lashing out without thought. "Better yet how did I get here?"

"Well see, we both have some issues that would be in our best interest to have solved as soon as possible, so I sent Mr. Wi-er-Diggory as an envoy to collect you and bring you here so we can discus things. You will need your alchemy to save someone very close to you. And I need...a favor... so what do you say? I will give you your alchemy back and you will do me a favor?" Truth said in a way that made it seem like no big deal.

Edward, the poor guy, was baffled. It was all too much happening at once for even a prodigy like him to handle. All he managed to say was a very delayed and confused "...what?"

"In the semi-near future, someone you care deeply for will be in danger. If you have your alchemy you will be able to easily save that precious, dear person you love and cherish with all your heart, but without it they will di-"

"what do you mean someone I love will die? Who? Alphonse? He can't die we just got him back? It can't be Winr-"

"I am not telling you who, Mr. Al-chem-ist! Just be quiet and listen!" The thing claiming to be god said with anger like no other in his voice. His eyes on his eyeless face flashing with fury for being interrupted by a mere mortal such as Edward Elric.

Edward decided he should probably listen to someone who could easily kill him and wisely kept quiet.

"Good. So, as I was saying, there is another world I am in charge of- yes, I said another world- I am in the processes of explaining so be quiet! In this other world people who are not yet due to die, are dying. I need you to save their lives. All five of them. in exchange I will give you back your alchemy and with that alchemy you will be able to save the life of you loved one. If you agree I will give you further details otherwise this is where we part ways." Truth said in his all business voice. In a slightly more desperate voice he added, "I'll even throw in your leg."

"How the hell am I supposed to say no to that? Knowing if I don't six people will die?"

"Possibly more. Five people died so far but I will send you back in their time to change that and by the time you finish I should have fixed the problem."

"How long would I be gone?"

"That really depends on you, Mr. Al-chem-ist! But time does travel differently in these two worlds. A week in this world is a day in the Alchemist World." The Truth said, purposefully leaving out a key word.

"Ok, fine I will do it. But through in my leg too." Edward said defeated. Knowing that if he didn't agree someone he loves will die. 'always being the hero.' he could here Winry saying in his head, like she has so many times before.

"Great! I am glad we came to an agreement!"

"Agreement my ass." Edward mumbled pathetically while crossing his arms.

"The things you should know about this world is that it's the complete opposite of yours. Like ying yang. Where you have alchemy, they have magic. While anyone in your world can learn alchemy, only few can perform magic. While everyone knows about alchemy, only few know about magic. While Amestris is ruled by a competent military, Magic England is ruled by a foolish incompetent Ministry. Naturally, you will be a wizard. But only as long as you are in this world. All the other necessary information about this world I will supply you with as you enter it. Now on to your mission- "

"Hold up!" Edward up to this point was still stuck on the magic bit. "what do you mean magic?! Magic isn't real!"

"Please don't tell me the only thing you heard out of that whole speech was magic?" Truth said with a weary sigh.

"I will add the whole 'how magic works into the information that will be supplied to you as you enter the wizarding world. Okay? Can we move on? We have more pressing issues." Truth said exhaustedly.

Ed was already regretting his choice but the tragic death of Winry and Alphonse kept playing over and over in his head. So, he put the crazy and insane idea of magic out of his head telling himself it will be explained in due time. That it probably has a reasonable explanation and isn't really magic.

"Fine." The golden-haired youth said like it was the hardest choice he has made in his life time.

"Finally. As I have said there are five lives you need to save to complete this mission. The list and the date of death for each person will be given to you in the information you will receive as you leave here. You will have both alchemy and magic at your use but be warned, this world does not have the same alchemy as you do. Their version of it is just a cheap imitation so do your best to not use it all that often. You may use it in front of people but not explain it or teach it. You also cannot tell anyone of where you come from, nor this meeting. So be sure to get creative with your lies. I will also give you a wand but only you will be able to use it and you will only be able to use this wand. I suggest starting at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Year five. You will have to lie just a tad about your age, but it shouldn't be a problem, since you are going back in time, you will look a bit younger but not too much because like I said, a week there is a day for you. I should mention that even though you will age differently than them, it will still feel like a week passes while you are there. Stay close to Ginger Boy, Chosen One, and Miss. Smartypants of Gryffindor. They will lead you to the first life that needs saving. "As Truth finished his long and slightly vague instructions Edward opened his mouth to speak but Truth decided to cut him off by sending Ed on his merry way. The last thing Edward heard before being overloaded with even more information was,

"Have Fun, Mr. Al-chem-ist!."

Edward woke up, well woke up isn't really the right word, more like became aware if his surroundings after he rematerialized, behind an ice cream shop.

"Ewe, gross, ice cream." he muttered to himself, as he saw the empty tubs behind the shop. He leaned against the wall and sat down with a happy sigh as he felt his leg ache. Ed stretched his leg and pulled up the pants sleeve to look at his new left leg for the first time in about six years.

"We finally did it Alphonse. Finally completed our mission." Edward whispered to the air. Thinking of his brother made him realize that he is on his own for this mission. No Al to bounce ideas off of, to watch his back, to support him, or help him in the many ways only Alphonse Elric can. Nor is their Mustang for him to rely on as back up or supply him with information, to protect him, or his team. Edward Elric is truly on his own, for the first time in his life.

" I am Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. The youngest State Alchemist ever! The youngest Major there ever was! I'm one of the last Xerxes descendants there is. I've survived automail surgery, homunculus, a few serial killers, and Truth (too many times to count)! I've killed the closest thing to god there is! I'm not scared to do this on my own! I am Edward Elric!" with that quick pep talk to himself, ignoring the fact that he's had help with all of his accomplishments, he stood up and walked to the front of the building and froze. Diagon Ally was amazing. All of the colors and strange things going on was a huge shock for the misplaced alchemist. He needed something familiar or else he will have a panic attack, despite his pep talk. Spinning around he quickly glanced at everything until he saw The Second-Hand Bookshop. Quickly he went in and almost completely calmed down.

Ed heard a women's voice calling out to reprimand her children, "Fred, George stop that this instant!" Followed by identical laughter. He was then almost toppled by two red haired teens as they rushed out the door, cackling. With a quick shout that was ignored aimed at the teens and a short sorry from the mother, he dove into the warm shop and read to his hearts content. Needing to calm his aching head and mind before he tackled this near impossible mission.

 _*Big thanks to EggfaceManUno for the review! Glad you enjoy the story, saw your comment today and thought I'd update.*_


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later the employee of the Second-Hand Bookshop went to go close up for the night when she heard a sneeze. She froze, thinking no one was here. The lady pulled out her worn, but beloved wand and quietly walked towards were she thought she heard the noise. Rounding the corner of a particularly tall bookshelf, she saw four tall stacks of books. Dacha going past her hips. The strange thing is, they seemed to be organized. The witch, now more baffled than scared, poked her head around the books. She saw a golden head in an oversized book. They boy's hair seemed to dull her own shiny blonde hair. His bright gold hair seems to even rival the sun, it looked like pure spun gold that has been braided over a bright red coat. A Gryffindor, if she had to guess. The boy was sitting on the floor, despite there being a nice table with squishy chairs not a foot away. He was leaning against the stone walls of the cozy shop, seemingly completely engrossed in his book.

"Hello? Sir, we're closing." Despite the seemingly nonthreatening costumer, she still took the cautious route. Strange things have been happening lately, no matter what the Ministry were saying. The boy twitched but that was it. The employee was a bit startled about the blunt rudeness and how he blatantly ignored her. Nevertheless, she had to get home before her mother started to worry, plus there was a new book that just came out that she wants to start before dinner.

"Sir! We are closing, you have to leave!" she said louder, while walking closer. The boy jumped, making her feel slightly bad, for he must of not heard her the first time. He turned around, slightly face and looked at her. When she saw his eyes that looked like molten gold, she backed away, startled. The employee wondered if he was truly human. His hair, eyes and skin complexion made him seem otherworldly. Maybe he is a male veela. After all no one knows what they look like. If the rumors are true, he could be a werewolf, although from what she has read, werewolves don't actually have yellow eyes and it would be a shame to call his eyes yellow when they are pure gold. He also looks way to healthy for a werewolf. The shop keeper decided to keep with her original guess of him being a male veela and filed away all of his characteristics to possibly write her first article about.

"Sorry lady, I didn't notice." Seeing the shocked look on her face he added, "I'll put these books back in the right place, don't worry." Misjudging why she looked shocked.

"Um, thanks. I'll just be at the front desk if you need me." She said, slowly walking away, mystified at what she just witnessed. It was around fifteen minutes later that the strange costumer came to the front desk with three books and a question. The books were 'Hogwarts, a History', 'All About The Chosen One' and 'Magical and Muggle Currency'.

"Do you know how I could get in touch with this Albus Dumbledore person? He still is the headmaster of Hogwarts, is he not?" Edward asked the dazed lady.

"Umm, yes he is. The headmaster of Hogwarts, that is. You could always try owling him. He may be swarmed with letters though, as school will be starting soon." She replied a little baffled and flustered. His golden gaze a slightly distracting. "May I ask why you are trying to get in contact with him?"

"I'm planning on joining Hogwarts this year," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"You are? Why so late? Your total will be four galleons three sickles and a knut."

"I was home schooled until recently, I've heard great things about Hogwarts. Here you go."

With that, the strangest customer she has ever had left the building, leaving behind a small indent in the wall that he was sitting against.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Edward Elric left behind the bookstore in a good mood. Although the shopkeeper kept looking at him funny, he had gain some knowledge that Truth seemed to think he didn't need. As it was late, he decided to look for a place to sleep. When he was walking around, he started mentally going through the information that Truth has deemed worthy of importance. He knew he had to get to Hogwarts and get close with three people in year five. Something related to Gryffindor, whatever that is. Ms. Smartypants, Ginger boy and the Chosen One. According to the books he has read and the weird shopkeeper, the headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. That is the person to get in contact with. But how? What would he say to him anyways? He has no record of even being alive is this world. He doesn't even have any transcripts, which is what he would look at to determine entrance to this school. If Dumbledore would question about his past what would he say? Edward decided to make a mental checklist to keep things in order: First, a cover story. Then contact Dumbledore and get accepted into Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, fine the trio, gain their trust and save the first person from dying.

Edward figured that was good for now and got to work on mission one. What would he say to Dumbledore? Going off of Truths information, there are plenty of what they call Death Eaters running around, he could say that one of them killed his family and left him an orphan. He could be home schooled, which is not entirely a lie. The Death Eaters could have burned down his home and all evidence of his existence. Perfect. Edward smirked with glee. Look at him planning ahead! Mustang would be proud.

Maybe not, he would probably say, "Fullmetal! I expect better than this! You should always plan 500 steps on advance! What have I always told you? Plan for the long game!" Edward smirked as he mimicked Mustang is a deep rough voice, with idiotic hand gestures and a puffed up chest. He even exaggerated his walk to what he has dubbed "The Cocky Mustang Swagger" Laughing to himself at what thought was a spot on impersonation, Edward continued walking aimlessly down the street.

Two hours later, Edward regretted not asking the strange shopkeeper for directions to an inn. For he was completely lost and sleeping outdoors seems to be most probable at this point.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Edward yelled in frustration. He was tired, hungry, lonely and just wanted to go home.

Then a lot of things happened at once, someone yelled, a giant crash, a red light and then darkness.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was having a great day, all things considered. His shift was nearly finished when he got an owl from his beloved wife asking him to stop by the market in Diagon Alley and grab some things for her. she was running out of ingredients and wouldn't have enough for breakfast tomorrow. Being the loving husband he his, he quickly wrote a note agreeing with the plans and told her he should be home before dinner.

Half an hour later, he took the floo to Diagon Alley with all intents for it to be a quick trip. hoping to be home within the hour of course things didn't go to plan. For Arthur Weasley didn't account for Edward Elric. He was walking away from Molly's favorite produce store, when he came across a teenage boy who seemed to be throwing a fit.

"Young lad, are you alright?" He yelled.

Then a lot of things happened at once, a giant crash, a red light and he was thrown across the street. Arthur stood up dazed and confused. he groaned as everything focused. his fatherly instincts rushed him to the boys side. He checked for a pulse then gave a sigh of relief when he found one. Arthur then adopted a fighters pose as he stood guard over the child he gave himself responsibility over. When he looked around and saw nearly everyone looking out of the shops but saw no danger, he grew confused.

"what happened, Nigel?" Mr. Weasley asked the nearest shop owner.

"Haven't got the foggiest idea, Arthur. I was quite hoping you knew." was his tense reply

"Perhaps I should message someone." Arthur mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Urg, what the fuck happened? Where am I?" The boy at Arthur's feet groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Lad are you alright? Here let me help-no? Are you sure? All right." Arthur's attempts to help him up where in vain, as Edward pulled himself up.

"I'm fine, yeah," Edward stood up a little unsteady. He looked around then noticed a white stick by his feet. Luckily no one seemed to notice him pick it up as he stood.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. all that for the stick! You sick bastard!" Edward muttered the first part but yelled the last part seemingly at the sky, drawing strange looks from all around.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem, well uneasy." Arthur asked once more, unwilling to leave a hurt child.

"I said I'm Fine! Wait, actually you wouldn't happen to know where an inn is? would you?" Edward asked with a shaky voice.

"An inn? Why lad you need a healer! Where are your parents?"

"Don't have any. and I do not need a healer! No doctors! I'm fine really!" Edward slurred as he fell to the ground once more. Mr. Weasley, a father of seven would never leave a hurt child on his own. it would be against his very being.

"Do any of you know this young lad?" Arthur asked the crowd. when they all shook their heads, Arthur sighed.

"Well if anyone comes asking, send them my way I suppose." Arthur proceed to take the poor boy's arm and apparated away.

* * *

Mr. Weasley reappeared outside Grimmuald's place and hurried to the front door with the golden haired boy levitating next to him, unconscious. Two short knocks later, he was hurried into the dusty home.

"Arthur dear, who in the heavens is this? What happened? Is he alright? Why is he unconscious? Oh the poor dear. Lay him on the couch, dear. Let me have a look, Should we send for Madame Pompfrey?" Molly Weasley asked all in one breathe as she ushered her husband to the couch and already conjuring numerous things to help the poor boy.

"I'm not sure who he is. I saw him as I walked out of the store. There was a strange flash of light and a bang. He said he didn't have any parents. I couldn't just leave him on the street unconscious. Especially these days."

"No dear, you couldn't. But was bringing him here wise, darling?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should contact Dumbledore. There is something strange about this child. I'm not sure what, but better safe than sorry."

"Yes, of course. Would you send him a patronus, dear? Maybe ask for Poppy as well, I can't find anything wrong with him but if you said the circumstances were strange, maybe a second opinion would be wise." Molly said distractedly, as she fussed with numerous things.

"Of course, darling, right away." Arthur stepped aside and conjured his weasel. He watched as it scampered away. Confidant it will find Dumbledore.


End file.
